Means of this type can be used for example in mechanical systems, especially in large machines, when operating states for flowable operating media, for example lubricating oils, are expected to have temperatures leading to an unfavorable operating behavior, specifically an overly great viscosity. These operating states, as can occur during cold running phases of certain systems or specifically in wind power plants under winter conditions, make it difficult to transport the operating media, for example the lubricant circulation. For this reason, on a certain line section, for example on the lubricant line leading from a mechanism via a pump and via filter means and the like back to the mechanism, there are conventionally means with elements for increasing or also reducing the temperature of the flowing media.
Known means of this type are made such that on the indicated line section one or more elements (heating elements and/or cooling elements) for influencing the temperature are attached on the outside wall and can be activated as necessary. To achieve a sufficient action for the medium located within the line section, external insulation must encompass the line section and lie over the elements to prevent excess losses to the outside. In spite of insulating outside jacketing, sufficient efficiency is not achieved when the temperature of the inner medium is influenced. The external insulation jacketing leads to an awkwardly shaped outside contour of the line section, requiring a large amount of space so that installation in mechanical systems under narrowed installation conditions becomes very difficult. Efficiency is especially low when the elements are attached to a nonmetallic line section, for example to an oil intake tube via which lubricating oil from the mechanism is intaken by a pump.